Own Eurovision Song Contest 13
"DNA" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 52 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Electric bass" by MaRina |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 13 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but will not in 13 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 13, often referred to as OESC #13, was the 13th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest and took place in Warsaw, Poland, after MaRina's win in Andorra la Vella. Algeria and Tunisia made their débuts at the Own Eurovision Song Contest. Fifty-two contries participated in the 13th edition, with Albania,Armenia, Belarus, Estonia,Faroe Islands, France, Ireland, Latvia, Switzerland returning. Czech Republic, Greenland, Liechtenstein, Morocco, Norway, Portugal, San Marino and Vatican City announce their withdrawal. This marks the second time in the history of the contest, when 52 countries participates. The edition was won by England. "DNA" performed by the girl band Little Mix manage to receive a total amount of 170 points, winning by a margin of only 4 points. England's win was their first. Second place went to Russia. Third place was occupied by Scotland, fourth by Bosnia and Herzegovina and fifth went to Albania. For the first time in the history of the contest, the edition had the "Big 4" status, following San Marino's withdrawal. From the countries with the "Big 4" status, only Russia manage to place in the top 10. The host country, Poland received a total of 104 points and placed 16th, Romania placed 26th receiving 69 points, while Sweden came last out of 27 countries that were in the Grand Final, receiving a total of 53 points. Venue The National Stadium (Polish: Stadion Narodowy) is a retractable roof football stadium located in Warsaw, Poland. It is used mostly for football matches and it is the home stadium of Poland national football team. The stadium has a seating capacity of 58,145 which makes it the largest association football arena in Poland. Its construction started in 2008 and finished in November 2011. It is located on the site of the former 10th-Anniversary Stadium, on Aleja Zieleniecka in Praga Południe district, near the city center. The stadium has a retractable PVC roof which unfolds from a nest on a spire suspended above the centre of the pitch. The retractable roof is inspired by the cable-supported unfolding system of Commerzbank-Arena in Frankfurt, Germany, and is also similar to the newly renovated roof of BC Place in Vancouver, Canada. The National Stadium hosted the opening match (a group match), the 2 group matches, a quarterfinal, and the semifinal of the UEFA Euro 2012, co-hosted by Poland and Ukraine. The stadium is equipped with a heated pitch, training pitch, façade lighting, and underground parking. It is a multipurpose venue able to host sporting events, concerts, cultural events, and conferences. The official stadium opening took place on 19 January 2012, and the first football match was played on 29 February 2012. The match between the Polish national football team and the Portuguese team ended with a 0–0 draw. The stadium will host the 2014–15 UEFA Europa League final. Allocations draw The draw to determine, in which positions, the countries from the semifinals will participate and in which semi-final the countries from Big 5 will vote, was revealed on a period of three days, respectively on November 11, 2012 were announced the countries that will perform in the first semi-final, on November 12, 2012 the countries from second semi-final and on November 13, 2012 from the third semi-final. On November 21, 2012 the final line-up was announced. Location }} Warsaw is the capital and largest city of Poland. It is located on the Vistula River, roughly 260 kilometres (160 mi) from the Baltic Sea and 300 kilometres (190 mi) from the Carpathian Mountains. The first fortified settlements on the site of today's Warsaw were Bródno (9th/10th century) and Jazdów (12th/13th century). After Jazdów was raided, a new similar settlement was established on the site of a small fishing village called Warszowa. The Płock prince Bolesław II of Masovia, established this settlement, the modern Warsaw, about 1300. In the beginning of the 14th century it became one of the seats of the Dukes of Masovia, becoming the capital of Masovia in 1413. 14th-century Warsaw's economy rested on crafts and trade. Upon the extinction of the local ducal line, the duchy was reincorporated into the Polish Crown in 1526. This is the first time the contest is hosted in Poland. Participation Fifty-two countries have confirmed partipation in the 13th edition, with Algeria and Tunisia debuting, Albania, Armenia, Belarus, Estonia, Faroe Islands, France, Ireland, Latvia and Switzerland returning and Czech Republic, Greenland, Liechtenstein, Morocco, Norway, Portugal, San Marino and Vatican City deciding to withdraw. 'Withdrawal' At first there were supposed to be 53 countries in the contest, but later San Marino was forced to withdraw, Benny Benassi & Gary Go with their song "Cinema" were selected as the country's representetive. San Marino was part of the Big Five, meaning there were auto-qualified for the final. They were selected to vote in the second semi-final. San Marino's withdraw means that there was only, Big Four and were introduced two wildcards, this is the first time in the history of the contest, that only four countries were alowed to auto-qualify for the final and two countries out of four will battle for a spot in the final. 'Returning artists' Results 'Semifinalists' 'Semi-final 1' *on 11 November 2012 the final running of the first semi-final was announced. *on 19 November 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * (host country) and will vote in this semi-final. Notes : 1. Although the song is completely in English, the title is in Greek. 'Semi-final 2' *on 12 November 2012 the final running of the second semi-final was announced. *on 20 November 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * (host country) and will vote in this semi-final. * was disqualified for not voting. 'Semi-final 3' *on 13 November 2012 the final running of the third semi-final was announced. *on 21 November 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * (host country) and will vote in this semi-final. * and won the wildcards. 'Second Chance Round - Wildcard battles' *all the participanting countries are allowed to vote. *for the wildcard places will fight 8th place from each semi final and one country choosen by the host. *on 21 November 2012 the songs that will battle for a spot in the final were announced. *on 22 November 2012 the results were revealed. 'Battle 01' 'Battle 02' 'Grand Final' The twenty-seven finalist are: *The Big 4: (host country), , and . *The top seven countries from the 1st semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 2nd semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 3rd semi-final. *The two wildcards. Scoreboards 'Semifinal 01' 'Semifinal 02' 'Semifinal 03' 'Final' '12 points ' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting ceremony All 52 countries voted. The countries revealed their points in the following order. 'Country order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Spokepersons' # Tula Contostavlos # Ivan Urgant # TBA # Alimuradova Gulnara # Khaled Hadj Ibrahim # Delia Matache # Getter Jaani # Astghik Safaryan # Antonio Navas # TBA # Ella Henderson # Julio Rosales # Sylwia Grzeszczak # Udo Jürgens # Loukas Giorkas # Molly Sandén # TWiiNS # Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ # Karolina Gočeva # Anastasia Vinnikova # Timo Descamps # Anouk Teeuwe # Bryan Rice # Jessica Muscat # TBA # Cristina # Fuad Backović # Zlatan Ibrahimović # Monrose # Aija Andreeva # Dinara Sultan # Ignazio Abate # Szekeres Adrien # Jesse Williams # Boaz Mauda # Natalie Horler # Mirka Vasiljević # Susan Boyle # Christina Chanée # Dustin the Turkey # Eldrine # Of Monsters and Men # Poli Genova # Magdalena Tul # Miriam Cani # Evelina Sašenko # Nicole Saba # Karmele Marchante # Patrick Nuo # Slavko Perović # Oussama Mellouli # Anastasiya Petryk 'Cities' # Belfast # Smolensk # Cardiff # Baku # Algiers # Constanța # Tallinn # Yerevan # Andorra la Vella # Igoumenitsa # London # Ljubljana # Legnica # Vienna # Limassol # Mariehamn # Bratislava # Istanbul # Ohrid # Minsk # Antwerp # Amsterdam # Torshavn # Qormi # Zagreb # Chișinău # Mostar # Malmö # Luxembourg # Riga # Astana # Milan # Szeged # Paris # Haifa # Berlin # Belgrade # Glasgow # Copenhagen # Dublin # Tbilisi # Reykjavik # Sofia # Geneva # Mitrovice # Vilnius # Beirut # Barcelona # Pristina # Cetinje # Aryanah # Kiev See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions